


𝓜𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓜𝓸𝓻𝓲

by MochiCchi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dani gets adopted by Corrin and Clockwork, Endgame Clockwork/Corrin, F/F, F/M, Ghost Cores, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Maddie the cat isn’t called Maddie for reasons, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Vlad Masters, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, trans danny fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCchi/pseuds/MochiCchi
Summary: As the apprentice of Clockwork, life-or rather, the afterlife-was always in limbo between broing and exciting. Corrin decides that he should go and check on those he once knew, leading to some interesting encounters.





	𝓜𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓜𝓸𝓻𝓲

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the prologue is just to introduce this version of Corrin and to explore the relationship between Corrin and Clockwork. Also, some(at the time) light platonic domestic fluff between Corrin, Clockwork, and Cujo.  
> And then angst because I can’t help myself.  
> Please leave comments!

_**T**_ here was some part of Corrin that wished he had never died. Some part that wondered what would have happened if he had lived through the incident.

What would his life be like if he was **alive**? Would he be even happier than he was with his current situation?

"Corrin, you need to focus." His mentor's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, CW."

The time ghost stared at him, a small frown on his face. One that was different than the one he normally wore. "Is something wrong? You've been very distant recently."

Corrin laughed it off, giving his best smile. "Yeah, it's just that... well... it's the twentieth anniversary of my death this month."

"I see." Clockwork nodded, but Corrin knew that he did not understand. He was never **alive**. "Do you miss your life?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." Corrin paused, thinking about his next words carefully. "I had two younger brothers, one who never knew me. My mom relied on my work to help keep our home. And... my friends, they were so great. I miss it-"

"I could always-" Clockwork was cut off by Corrin.

"I haven't finished yet." Corrin prayed that Clockwork would not take offense. "I do miss it, but I also like the, dare I say, life that I have here."

Clockwork stayed silent this time.

"I like training with you. I like checking up on the different realms. I like learning about the Ghost Zone." A glazed look came over him as he thought more. "I like being able to talk to you."

"I'll admit, I do enjoy our chats as well." Clockwork turned around, although Corrin knew that he was smiling.

"Okay, where were we, old man?"

Clockwork turned and gave a half hearted glare. "Congratulations, you ruined the moment."

The younger ghost laughed, "it's what I do best CW."

 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

 

In three weeks, it will be the anniversary of his death. As much as Corrin wanted to pretend that it did not bother him, it did. His classmates watched him die. His **friends** were in the **same** **room** as him.

He always wondered if they blamed themselves.

Corrin turned, looking at his own face in the mirror. He had changed so much after his death. His skin was now a pale grey and his hair was pitch black. His eyes were still the steel grey color that they always were, but his sclera were now a rotting yellow. His teeth had turned into sharp fangs and his nails had grown into claws.

But as he looked in the mirror, he could still tell that it was him.

He still had the same nose and the same freckles. The dimples on his face that his nana used to always fawn over. He still had his untamable hairstyle. He still had that scar down his chest from his surgery as a baby.

He was still **him**.

 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

 

It was another day. Two weeks until the anniversary of the incident.

He found himself staring into the mirror more often, Clockwork occasionally allowing him to see his original form in the mirror. For now, it was simply the grey skinned, black haired version that he had begun to grow used to.

The sound of soft whining caught his attention, making him look away from the mirror.

He smiled at the small ghost dog before him.

Cujo was formerly a guard dog at Axion Labs, someplace that opened long after Corrin's death. He can only assume that he was put down, as he seemed a little too sweet to be a guard dog anyways. The poor thing went to anyone who would pay attention to him, often leading him to hang around Corrin and Clockwork.

“Hey there, baby boy.” The dog barked in response. He always looked so antsy, like he was looking for something. “Still haven’t found what you lost, huh?”

The green dog let out a small whine in his sorrow.

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll find it.”

Cujo seemed to cheer up at this, almost as if he could understand.

Could dogs actually understand people? Corrin had always wondered that.

Corrin knelt down, eventually sitting as Cujo jumped into his lap, barking and wagging his tail excitedly.

“I bet you miss getting attention, huh?” Corrin smiled excitedly. “Isn’t that right?”

Cujo barked, almost as if he was trying to say “yes, I missed people so much”!

“I see he found his way back inside.”

The voice caused both Corrin and Cujo to jump in surprise. “Why do you always pop out of nowhere?”

“One, because we’re ghosts.” Clockwork sat next to Corrin, rubbing Cujo’s head as the dog’s tail began to wag. “And two, because this **is** my home.”

Corrin rolled his eyes, although his smile was still on his face. “Okay, got it, boss man.”

The rest of this peaceful period was spent in silence, Corrin and Cujo eventually falling asleep and Clockwork returning to work.

 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

 

It was only one week away. The anniversary of his death. It was **so** **close**. He was scared. He was sad. There was so much going on in his head. All of it tormenting him.

“ _They’ve_ _probably_ _forgotten_ _about_ _you_.” The voices in his head tormented.

Of course, he knew it was not true, but the voices were always persistent this time of year.

“ _I_ _bet_ _they’ve_ _gotten_ _rid_ _of_ _your_ _grave_.”

He knew they would not.

But something told him to visit his grave anyways.

“Hey, CW, I’m going to visit my grave.”

The time ghost looked up at him, smiling as hid he knew something.

The sly bastard always knew something that Corrin did not. Not that he would ever tell.

Corrin rolled his eyes as he left the realm, eventually coming to one of the portals that came naturally.

His friends would have lost it if they had found out about these. Pre made portals would have seemed ridiculous to them.

It was mere minutes before he was at the graveyard where he was buried.

His headstone always sat in his mind. “ _Caitlin_ _Milligan_. _Loving_ _daughter_ _and_ _sister_.” He hated it.

His parents, as much as they loved him, never really understood him.

This day, he stared in shock.

“ _Corrin_ _Milligan_. _Loving_ _son_ , _brother_ , _and_ _friend_. _May_ _he_ _Rest_ _In_ _Peace_.”

Someone change it. Someone **fixed** it.

A small smile made its way into his face. Someone cared enough about him to fix it for him.

He could not think about it long before footsteps were heard heading his way.

He turned invisible, thanking whatever higher power, if there was any, that it was a natural ghost ability.

He waited for the footsteps to pass, but froze when the person stopped right behind him.

They were looking at his grave.

He moved away as quietly as he could, turning around to see who the person was.

He felt a small smile as he recognized one of his college friends. Though, the smile did not last long when he remembered that the last time they spoke to each other, it was during a fight. A fight the day before **the** **incident**.

Corrin watched as his friend placed flowers on the grave and brushed off some dust and dirt. Then he watched him place a letter down on the grave, a sad look on his face. Then, he walked away.

Corrin waited until he was far out of sight before he made himself visible once again. His eyes turned to the letter.

“ _20th_ _College_ _Reunion_

“ _University_ _of_ _Wisconsin_ ”

Corrin began to wonder. Should he go?

“ _You_ _should_ _go_. _It_ _would_ _be_ _good_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _at_ _least_ _see_ _them_ _one_ _last_ _time_ , _even_ _if_ _they_ _can’t_ _see_ _you_.” For once, the voices were not being antagonistic.

He would talk to Clockwork about it.

After all, it would be nice to see everyone again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another reminder to please leave comments! I have 0 faith in myself and my writing!


End file.
